


Picture Perfect

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Convenient Old Woman, Haunted Cameras, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wendigos, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will finds an old camera in their new house that shows him just how many other monsters there are in the world.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/gifts).



> Also dedicated to my cat who spawned the whole burst of inspiration for this entire thing.

 

When Will got into photography it didn’t involve some sort of revelation. It was because of an old camera left in a house they’d rented that had a bit of film left inside. He took a few snapshots of the dog playing fetch with a Frisbee, one of Hannibal and the dog sleeping side by side, and even some of the nature outside before the number went to zero.

He learned how to make his own prints just because they were so far away from civilization and really he wasn’t sure they developed film anymore anyway. The first few were kind of distorted, probably a mistake on his part, and the last few came out just ok. Will kept the picture of Hannibal and Cephie asleep and put it in a frame that must’ve been left over by the previous owners. There was a photo inside of a little girl that he couldn’t bring himself to throw away so he just put inside a book he knew they’d never look at again.

Hannibal surprised him a few days later with another camera, digital though still a few years older than new, and when he took pictures this time it felt different. The feeling wasn’t as good as the old camera had been, but without film he had to make do with what he had at hand. 

Will took many pictures that month of all kinds, nature and personal both, and when he printed out the pictures on their old printer he put the best ones in frames. 

The old camera he left sitting on their dresser, his first, and he forgot about it. 

That was until he met one of the neighbors.

Their closest was a good ten miles away, and he would’ve never met her if not for the car crapping out as he drove back with groceries one day in early March. Mrs. Graniger, Euphenia her name was, but she insisted he call her “Effie”, and he had to stop himself from thinking about the dog’s name which was so different yet somewhat similar in tone. She was in her early eighties, spry for an older woman, and when she forced him inside to wait for a tow truck the first thing he saw were the cameras.

They were everywhere, all over the small house, and when he sat down at the kitchen table while Effie forced tea on him with so much sugar his eyes bugged out. He looked around the room and saw more cameras, old and new both, and couldn’t help but ask.

“You like to take pictures?”

She sat down beside him and made a face.

“Oh no, no….that was my Henry. He loved those dumb old things so much.”

“When did he…?”

“Going on nine years now,” she said solemnly, pushing a tray of cookies towards him, “I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of them. You can have as many as you’d like, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

Will took a cookie and it felt stale even before he bit down. But he ate the whole thing.

“I have some at home. My husband….” He paused.

She smiled. “Oh sweetie, I’m not one of those intolerant  folks. I love everyone, everywhere. How long have you been married to him? What’s his name?”

Then Will got into his and Hannibal’s fake backstory. Meeting at the school where they both worked, awkward first dates, and engagement on their fifth anniversary. He even threw in real stories like about how they got Cephie and the first time she ran off. By the time he’d finished it felt like hours had passed but by his phone it was only a few minutes.

“That’s beautiful,” she said, wiping her eye, “I’d love to meet him.”

“I’m sure he’d love to meet you,” Will lied.

“You sure you don’t need any of Henry’s junk? There’s more in his special room.”

“I….special room?”

Something made him follow her when she led him there, pulled by an odd need, and when he saw the boxes and boxes of film (most of which seemed to fit his old camera) he knew why. He knew the brand and the type of film he needed in his camera with a sudden clarity.

“You can take what you like,” she said, gesturing to the walls of film and more cameras, “Henry isn’t here to yell. That man loved to yell. The old bastard.”

The hard edge to her voice made him wonder if she kept the cameras out of actual affection or perhaps a guilt that ate at her after killing poor Henry. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking the bag she produced out of nowhere and filling it.

Seconds later his cell phone rang.

He left Effie and promised to come back.

She made him take a plate of cookies “for his man” and even a blanket that looked knitted for the dog. He jumped in beside the tow truck driver and taken to a mechanic even further down the road where he called Hannibal.

“A fortuitous turn of events,” Hannibal purred, “Though it makes me think you didn’t like my gift.”

Will smiled and opened the bag of film to see just how many boxes of film he had. It oddly seemed like more than he’d remembered.

“Oh shut up,” he teased, “It was an old lady and I couldn’t say no.”

“We’ve killed old women who you were fine saying no to,” Hannibal said, “More than one I recall.”

“This one was different,” Will mumbled, tapping his foot on the cracked tile floor of the mechanic waiting room.

“Do you want me to come retrieve you or are you content to wait?”

He sighed. “I can wait.”

Twenty minutes and four hundred dollars later he was back on the road. He drove back the way he’d come, or so he’d assumed, but oddly couldn’t find Effie’s house on the way.

Maybe he’d turned down a different road.

Hannibal and Cephie were there to greet him with enthusiasm when he got home. He leaned into the kiss from Hannibal and let Cephie give him one on his hand. Hannibal stayed oddly close to him while they put away the groceries and when the last box of cereal was in the cabinet dropped to his knees to open Will’s pants.

“You couldn’t even wait until we….” 

The sight of him made Will sigh and he could barely contain himself when his lips touched him. He was slow and quick at once, every touch full of purpose, and when he came he hardly had a moment to catch his breath when Hannibal stood. 

“You missed me this much?” 

“Always,” Hannibal whispered and turned him around. 

He grabbed one of the many bottles of lube handy in the kitchen drawers and to fuck him hard on the kitchen counter. Will clung back to him when Hannibal groaned and spilled inside him. 

Hannibal nuzzled his neck and kissed all over. “That was….” 

“Perfect.” 

He led them to the shower where Will was pampered yet again with a full body cleansing. Will knew Hannibal liked to take care of him and pretended to hate it despite loving every minute. They needed each other to an unhealthy degree but it was okay.

That was them.

The camera he forgot about till late that night when he woke up from a dream he didn’t remember.

The bag of film still sat in the front hallway when Will went for a glass of water and he pulled out an old dusty box of it before he headed back to their bedroom. He loaded the film into the camera and got it ready for a picture.

His first picture was of Cephie asleep at Hannibal’s feet and the flash woke Hannibal up with a start.

“What….?”

“Sorry,” he whispered, setting the camera down on this bedside table, “I forgot about the flash.”

Hannibal sighed and rolled onto his stomach, staring back at Will with open invitation. The moonlight from the window illuminated just enough to get Will’s attention.

“Now I don’t think I can fall asleep again,” Hannibal lied, “I believe you owe me something in return.”

Will fucked him slow that night, peppered kisses along his neck and ears while still saving time for his mouth. He stroked Hannibal through every thrust and he held out his own orgasm till just after Hannibal’s wet his fingers. They clung together for a moment after and Will nuzzled against every place he’d kissed.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you much, much more.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he whispered, “Every day I….”

Hannibal pulled away and Will felt oddly bereft as his cock left the warmth of him. He reached over for some wet wipes and handed them to Will.

“In the game of who loves who more, I always win.”

Will laughed. “We’ll see.”

Hannibal smiled back and arched into every touch of his hand when he cleaned off the remains of his passion. He rolled him onto his back and did the same, grabbing Will’s hand to kiss it once he’d finished.

“Take a picture of me.”

Will laughed. “Tomorrow. For now, I just want to go to bed.”

“All right then,” Hannibal sighed, “Tomorrow.”

Though tomorrow he didn’t take the picture he promised.

Mostly because of what happened in the forest that next morning.  He’d gotten up with the sun, way earlier than usual, and made a quick breakfast that he left warming in the oven with a note.

GOING OUT FOR A WALK WITH CEPHIE. BE BACK LATER. 🖤

Encephalitis was excited for their walk after she ate, turning around in circles so much he was sure she must’ve been dizzy by the time they walked outside. It was just a few days into Spring but still a little chilly so he took a jacket.

And the camera.

Will hung the strap around his neck before they started to walk and ignored the heavy hit as it banged hard against his chest. Every time Cephie stopped to piss on the smells left over by wild animals he took a picture. 

He got through shot number ten by the time they were only a few yards away from the house, mostly of birds and the occasional chipmunk but a few were just of the trees in the breeze.

Will was ready to take another and pressed the button just as someone came into view.

The man was younger than him, blonde and a bit more handsome than he’d seen before now on their travels. He could’ve been a model of some sort.

“Oh!” he said, pulling down the camera, “I didn’t see you.”

The stranger smiled and stepped forward. He wore a hunter’s camouflage outfit complete with matching hat. “I hope you got a good shot.”

Will’s hand twitched and he cursed his stupidity for not taking some type of knife with him. He should’ve known better. “I won’t know till I go home.”

“Maybe I can come by and…see it?”

He wasn’t used to being flirted with so openly like this by someone who wasn’t Hannibal and it was oddly flustering. “I’m sure my husband won’t mind.”

The stranger took another step and Will stepped back as Cephie growled. “Or we could just hang out right here?”

Will’s lip curled. “No I don’t think so.”

There was something about this man, an deep feeling of menace, so much so that he wanted to get away. “C’mon. He doesn’t have to know.”

Will took a few more steps back just as he heard the crack of a stick breaking behind him.

“Or you could leave now and not throw yourself at someone who clearly is not interested.”

He turned to see Hannibal not far from him, his anger noticeable in the way he stood.

The stranger backed off immediately and put up his hands. “Sure, man. He’s all yours.”

He was gone a moment later and Hannibal rushed over so fast Will grunted from the impact of his hug. “This is why you should always bring a knife,” he mumbled, nuzzling Will’s cheeks as if to spread his scent on him, “We aren’t in the suburban areas any longer.”

“I could’ve handled it,” Will sighed, though he held back just as tight.

“Yes you may have been able to but if you hadn’t? You have no idea how aesthetically pleasing you are to look at and I apologize for not drilling that into you as much as possible the past few years. Many, many people will want to take you from me.”

Will laughed. “I’m not….”

Hannibal pulled back and stared into his eyes. “I am being entirely serious, Mylimasis. Even with the reminders of our past that stay with you, you are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in all my life.”

Will blushed. “Hannibal….”

“And it’s not just your looks,” he continued, kissing Will’s scarred cheek, “It’s every part of you. Your scent, your voice, your….body. So delicious in every way that I want to just eat you up.”

“Not until I’m dead, remember? We’ve talked about this.”

Hannibal dropped to his knees. “Let me show you how much I want you,” he whispered, his voice shaking, “How much I need you.”

Will couldn’t say no to that.

They tied Cephie up to the tree beside them and Hannibal sucked him off fast, his fingers digging into Will’s sides so hard he was sure there would be marks. Will’s cry when he came echoed all over the forest where he hoped the stranger could hear. His legs shook as Hannibal stood, the front of his jeans wet, and Will kissed him softly. He tasted like Will, bitter but still  a little sweet, and when the kiss broke both their faces were flushed from their shared passions.

“Feel better?” Will said, caressing his cheek.

“Yes.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon outside where Will took more pictures till the roll went out again, though none of Hannibal. He was exhausted by the time they came back home and took a shower to get the scent of the forest off. That night he made one of their bathrooms into a makeshift darkroom. The pictures came out much better this time, all sharp and focused, and when he got to the picture of the stranger Will was taken aback by what he saw.

The handsome man didn’t look at all like he remembered.

In fact, he didn’t look like a man at all.

His entire body was pitch black, his eyes were white, and the horns on his head were small but stood out against the forest behind him. He still wore the camouflage clothes and Will stared at the picture for almost five minutes before he stepped away.

This had to be some sort of trick Hannibal was playing on him. The look of the man was so similar to the wendigo from so many years ago down to the white of his eyes, and Will grew angrier as he stared.

Had Hannibal hired this man? Thought Will might cheat on him and wanted to see if he would pass some sort of test? Was the camera a type of prop that---

His hands shook as he developed the other photos, all of which were perfectly normal, and each time he watched one develop his eyes went back to the stranger.

He left the dark room still shaken, angry, and confused, which made him hardly notice Hannibal until they banged into each other. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I…”

“What’s the matter? You’re shaking.”

Will looked at him, hands shaking, and glared. “Did you do it? Did….”

Hannibal held him firmly and stared into Will’s eyes. “Did what? What’s wrong?”

“The pictures,” Will snapped, “Did you do it?” 

“Do what, Will? I need to know what you’re accusing me of before I defend myself.” 

He let out a long breath. “They….there’s something wrong.”

“Wrong how?”

“One of them just….come see.”

He led Hannibal into the bathroom and right to the stranger who looked back at Will with glowing eyes that seemed to see right through him.

“See?”

Hannibal stared at the picture. “See what, Will? I just see the man who attempted to persuade you to have sex with him in the woods.”

Will shook his head. “No, he…you don’t see it?”

He put his hand on Will’s forehead. “Are you all right? It’s been a long day, perhaps it’s best you went to bed early after dinner.”

Will sighed and all the fight went out of him. “I’m fine.” 

“No, you aren’t. I think being in the bathroom with all these chemicals is going right to your head. We need to make a better place for you to develop these pictures or you need to go back to using the digital camera.”

He looked at Hannibal’s concerned gaze and smiled. “Yes, Doctor Lecter.”

The title never failed to arouse Hannibal and it took only seconds for his concern to turn to desire.

“Will….”

He shook his head. “Let’s skip dinner.”

Hannibal nuzzled his neck and bit at Will’s earlobe. “We can fill our stomachs with each other.”

He laughed. “You think you can come that much for me? Fill me up?”

“I can try.”

They skipped dinner and spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, stopping only to feed the dog and take her outside before starting again.

Will felt like he was being devoured bit by bit and gladly gave himself up to Hannibal’s appetite.

He passed out blissful and woke sore to Hannibal’s soft whispered, “Good morning.”

Hannibal had with him a tray of breakfast foods in his arms that Will soon ate without thought, starved and ravenous. Hannibal ate little but watched him with reverence, the serene smile on his face so familiar now to Will as his own.

“Feeling better?”

Will nodded. “I must’ve just been tired and seeing things.”

“I don’t smell any sickness on you,” Hannibal promised, sniffing his neck, “None at all.”

“No encephalitis you’re gonna use against me?”

“No,” Hannibal said, touching his cheek, “I only smell your natural scent and that of the dirty monster who is downstairs having her gourmet handmade dog food.”

He sighed and laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “You spoil us too much.”

“I love spoiling you, you know that.”

“Mmm,” Will sighed, chewing some bacon, “Who am I eating?”

“The woman from the dog park with the husband who she was so awful to,” Hannibal said, “I’m sure he’s got a much better life now.”

He smiled. “Everyone deserves someone nice in their life.”

“Yes, they do.”

Will looked at him and saw Hannibal’s eyes had never left his face. “Would you want to visit Effie with me sometime this week? Maybe bring her dinner?”

“Your old woman friend who you know nothing about except she keeps an untidy house?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm,” he said, taking a piece of bacon, “Perhaps. I wouldn’t want to impose myself on your friendship.”

“I mean, not that we need to expose ourselves like that but she seemed so alone.”

“Everyone can be a threat, Will. I’ve told you this before. Your compassion could one day be your downfall.”

Will looked at his hands. “We both know I’m stronger than I used to be,” he said, “And also I have no qualms about killing people who annoy us. Even old ladies.”

“Maybe you should go visit her yourself and see if she’d like to meet me.”

“She said she did.”

“Still, I’d prefer it.”

He looked at Hannibal’s oddly terse expression. “Is this just because you don’t like me to have anyone but you and the dog?”

“No,” he said, pushing around the egg on his plate, “I just would prefer to know I’m welcome in our current situation.”

Will scoffed and moved the tray to the side to stand. “Fine. I’m gonna go check on the pictures.”

Hannibal said nothing as he left their bedroom and went into the bathroom down the hall. He started to pull the pictures down from where they hung and realized as he got to the last that the photo of the stranger was not among them.

Will left the bathroom and trudged back down the hall where Hannibal was making their bed.

“Where is it?”

He paused and looked up. “Where is what?”

“The picture of the strange guy who came onto me,” he said, “It wasn’t there when I—”

“I burned it if you must know,” Hannibal confessed, going back to fixing the bed, “I don’t particularly like the idea of you keeping a memento of some strange man who attempted to have carnal relations with you in the house, especially one whose picture upset you so much.”

Will glared at him. “It was mine, not yours.”

“And now it’s gone,” Hannibal said, looking up as he finished, “I didn’t realize you were so attached. You are more than welcome to go find the stranger and take another. Perhaps you can have that roll in the grass he so desired.”

They stared at each other in silence that was only broken when Will shook his head.

“I can’t believe you just said that to me. After all this---”

He tossed the pictures up into the air and ran down the hall with tears in his eyes. The camera hung by the doorway and he grabbed it as he walked out to the car. The door opened as he pulled away and took off to nowhere, shaking with anger.

They’d been lovers for longer than they’d admitted to being in love but he thought they’d gotten past all this. Hannibal hadn’t acted this petty and childish since before the cliff.

Why was he being this way?

Will finally stopped when his gas was getting low and pulled into the station to refuel. He stock the nozzle in and planned to fill up, anxious and still hurt from Hannibal’s words.

Something made him grab the camera.

He cursed when he realized he’d finished off the film just yesterday but to his surprise a new roll had been put inside. He snapped a shot of a man leaving the convenience store and let out a breath.

“Idiot,” he mumbled, setting it down again.

The man stopped before he got into his car and looked at Will. “What did you just call me?”

He heard the gas nozzle click and knew the tank was full. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

“I heard you,” the man said, coming closer, “You said I was…”

Will put the nozzle back and snarled in the man’s face. “Fuck off.”

The stranger inhaled and stepped back a few paces. “I’m…sorry.”

He almost ran to his car and struggled getting the door open. The fear in his eyes as he pulled away made Will quite satisfied.

His drive was better after the encounter. He felt stronger, fuller, and when his phone rang he answered despite the only person with his number pissing him off.

“Yeah?”

“I apologize,” Hannibal said, “I was out of line.”

Will drove slowly as he passed a park. “Yeah, you were.”

“I just…everyday I worry you will realize it’s time for us to separate.”

“Hannibal…”

“I am aware of your love for me, Will. But love does not always mean forever.”

He sighed. “Ours does.”

Hannibal was silent as Will pulled into the parking lot near the park. He turned off the car and lay his head on the steering wheel.

“Will you be coming home soon?”

“I need time.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “I will have dinner ready.”

Will smiled. “I love you so much.”

“Much more than I deserve.”

Hannibal hung up before Will could respond and when he got out the camera felt heavy in his hands.

There were plenty of people in the park today, including dogs, and Will felt bad he’d left Cephie at home.

They rarely came in public like this, too scared to be seen despite his full beard and Hannibal’s longer hair there wasn’t much difference to how they looked.

But to his surprise no one seemed to notice him even as he started to snap a few pictures.

This felt right, something he needed, and when he finished the roll he was tired again and more than a little hungry.

The drive home seemed to take no time at all and when he pulled into their driveway he heard Cephie’s excited barking even before he saw her.

“Hey,” he said, rubbing her head and chin, “Were you a good girl today?”

“She missed you.”

He looked up to see Hannibal’s hangdog expression. “Just her?”

“I did as well. I---”

Will held out his hand and Hannibal took it, willingly letting himself get pulled into Will’s arms. They didn’t kiss like they had the day before; this time was slow and everywhere but their mouths. Hannibal smelled like meat and a bit like the ocean.

“Using the fancy shower gel?”

“I know it’s your favorite.”

“Our next place needs to have a beach.”

“I will take that under advisement.”

They held hands all the way to and inside the house, never letting go, which made it more difficult to eat but still he didn’t want to separate himself from the man beside him.

Hannibal had cooked steak, medium rare, and garlic roasted potatoes with garlic knots. Will loved garlic, craved it more than on average, and he knew this was an ‘I’m sorry I was a jealous jackass’ dinner.

“This is good,” he said, “Very good.”

“I’d hoped you would like it.”

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “I love everything you cook me. I just don’t love it when you try to control me.”

“I will not mess with your photography,” Hannibal mumbled, “It is your new hobby and I should support you in it.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you take some pictures today while you were out?”

“Yeah, a few. People probably thought I was a creepy perv.”

“I’m sure they didn’t notice.”

“Mmm.”

He helped with dishes after dinner, side by side with Hannibal, and when they were finished he gave him a quick kiss before he started to develop today’s roll.

The chemical smell really didn’t bother him as much as Hannibal had said, he wasn’t usually in there long enough for it to matter, and by the first pictures were ready he waited with a kind of dread.

Would he see the same monster again?

The answer was yes.

Several of them.

There were little children with antlers and skin the color of charcoal, the white of their eyes a horrible reminder of the madness he’d once fallen into. They smiled up at their equally monstrous parents, lost in their reverie, and when he finished Will counted at least five of them in the park. The others were normal humans, their smiley happy faces almost as terrifying while they interacted with the monsters among them.

He felt sick and barely got a chance to open the toilet before he vomited up all of that night’s garlic dinner. His hands shook and he felt fear for something other than their freedom for the first time in years.

Was he going crazy?

Or were there monsters just walking the streets that only his camera could see?

There was a loud knocking on the door and he forced himself to stand on shaky legs.

“I’m ok,” he said, his throat tight.

“It sounded like you were vomiting.”

“I was,” he sighed, “I might be coming down with something.”

Silence.

“Is it the pictures again?”

Will closed his eyes and thought for a moment of lying.

“Yes.”

“I will wait for you in the living room.”

He waited for Hannibal’s footsteps to stop and looked up at the pictures again.

The happy smiling monsters among the regular humans looked back at him.

His pictures on the first roll hadn’t been like this so why….

Will opened the door and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

The film rolls.

Effie.

That had to be it.

But why were those rolls different than his?

He had to find out.

Will rushed from the bathroom and into the living room. Hannibal sat in an armchair staring into the fire. He wondered if Hannibal would burn the pictures when he left again and almost hoped he would.

“I need to go to see Effie. I…maybe she knows why I keep seeing this stuff.”

Hannibal looked at him sadly. “Take my picture.”

Will felt dread rise up from his belly. “No.”

“Will…”

He shook his head. “I can’t. I just need to see Effie. I’ll be back later.”

“It’s nearly ten o’clock. She’s more than likely in bed and---”

Will grabbed his coat and the camera before he rushed out the door.

He wiped sweat from his brow and his hands shook as he drove down their driveway, turning toward the direction he remembered her house to be on.

Four hours later and eleven missed calls he was still driving.

She had to be here!

Why couldn’t he find her?

He heard his phone go off again and cursed, turning on the speaker. “What?”

“It’s two a.m.,” Hannibal said, “Come home.”

“Her house has to be here,” Will said, tears in his eyes, “IT WAS HERE I KNOW IT WAS!”

“Come home or I will leave and never come back.”

Will pressed the brake so hard he heard it screech. “What?”

“If you do not come home right now I will leave and not contact you. I will leave Encephalitis but I will not stand by while you let this consume you.”

His hands shook. “Hannibal.”

“I love you too much to see you this way again. Please.”

Will turned around.

He pulled into their driveway just before dawn, tired and scared out of his mind that Hannibal may not be there when he went inside. Hannibal was sound asleep in that same armchair with Cephie by his feet. Will dropped to his knees, grabbed his hands, and kissed it.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry, I---”

His moan when Hannibal’s fingers went through his hair was so loud it seemed to echo around the room. “I know.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“I know.”

“I’m just worried about the monsters and---”

“Would it be so bad?” Hannibal asked, making Will look up, “For them to be among you? These monsters?”

Will felt like he might throw up. “What?”

“If these monsters are real and not bothering anyone with their grotesque true forms. Would it be so horrible?”

He had to force himself to speak. “But they’ll---”

“Hurt someone? We do that anyway, Will. We’ve hurt plenty of people on our path to becoming the men we are now. Yet you say you love me anyway. How much do you love me, Will?”

Will felt the camera around his neck grow heavier. “So much.”

“Then take my picture.”

He felt tears fall down his face. “I can’t.”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “What if I were the biggest monster of them all? What then?”

Will felt the breath go out of him. “I would love you anyway.”

He leaned into every one of Hannibal’s kisses, peppered all over his cheeks and his mouth. Hannibal went down on his knees and pressed Will down to the carpet floor, grinding their bodies together and making him moan.

“Yes, you would. Though I love you much, much more. So much more.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and placed it on his cock where he helped him stroke. Will stared into his eyes with each flick of his wrist, his own untouched cock desperate for attention, and for a moment he could almost see what Hannibal’s monstrous form might be. He would have antlers as high as anything, intricate and lovely, and his eyes would be as red as his skin was dark. He would have sharp teeth that he’d use on anyone who wasn’t Will. When he felt Hannibal’s impending orgasm he quickened his pace, desperate to see it through the monster haze, and when Hannibal bent back his neck his teeth shined bright against the roaring fire.

Will turned him over and used Hannibal’s come to smooth the way inside him, fingers quick and fast, and when he thrust inside the first time they both cried out.

“I love you,” he whispered “Love you so much.”

“I love you much, much more,” Hannibal sighed, tears on his face, “Will….please.”

He fucked him slow, taking him apart piece by piece and drowning in the pleasure that seemed to flow into him. Will came with a whimper and bit down into Hannibal’s neck, eager to mark him, and Hannibal’s incoherent mumbles just made him go even slower.

They lay on the floor still connected, messy, and exhausted.

Hannibal sighed.

“I still want that picture.”

Will smiled against his neck. “Okay.”

He took one last picture that night of Hannibal on his back spread out on their bed at full display. Hannibal didn’t mind that Will’s finger got in the frame since it came out so well, but neither of them commented on the fact that Will’s skin looked just as dark as his.


End file.
